


First Day of School

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [98]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Back to School time! Briar Rose is excited, Edwards' a bit apprehensive until he sees some of his friends in his class.





	First Day of School

The first day of school was always hectic.

Everyone woke up early, but much to Arthur’s surprise, he saw Briar Rose was already awake when he went to check in on her. She had taken out a few different outfits and by the looks of things, she had tried on quite a few different looks already. He smiled and shook his head, switching Phillip from one side to the other as he knocked gently on the door frame to her room and said,

“Good morning, my love.”

“Hi daddy.”

“Are you excited for school today?”

She nodded, her smile bright and wide and Arthur couldn’t help but smile back.

“Okay, I’ll call you for breakfast soon.”

“Okay.”

He let her continue trying clothes on as he went ahead down to the kitchen to start breakfast. Meanwhile, Eames had gone to check on Edward and saw his eldest was not very eager. He dragged himself out of bed and went to brush his teeth before breakfast. Eames could sense something wasn’t right, but he would have to wait until later to find out what it was.

When he joined Arthur in the kitchen, he mentioned it.

“I think Edward has first day jitters.”

“The first day is never easy.”

Eames had to agree. He smoothed Phillip’s hair away from his face and began to feed him as he saw him awake and smiling, clutching his peacock close to him.

Briar Rose came down first. She was in floral print shorts with a white lace hem, a black shirt that was tucked in and in big white block letters the word #SELFIE which both parents always felt was appropriate for her. She had on her knee high gladiator sandals as well and her hair was loose still because it needed to be styled. Arthur smiled and said,

“You look lovely.”

She beamed and then looked at Eames as he nodded.

“Beautiful as always, my flower.”

She tilted her head still smiling in a sort of humble behavior but she was fooling no one. Eames and Arthur knew she was eating up the compliments. Arthur served her breakfast just as Edward joined them. He had on olive colored jeans and a white muscle shirt and white Converse sneakers. He looked down still and sat down wordlessly at the table.

“Good morning, Edward.”

He looked at Eames and said,

“Morning.”

Arthur served him breakfast and they ate before finishing up.

Eames took Briar Rose upstairs and did her hair in a messy bun, adding a flower clip to it and when he was done, he heard a soft,

“Dad?”

Eames looked at the door seeing Edward there. He looked worried and Eames stood up and said,

“What’s up sprog?”

“Can I talk to you?”

“Of course. Briar Rose, go ahead downstairs, your dad is waiting for you.”

“Okay.”

She picked up her Vincent doll and kissed it before giving him the place of honor on her bed, petting his head before she gathered her school things. As she passed Edward she smiled and said,

“You look handsome.”

“Thanks. You look pretty.”

She grinned and then headed downstairs. Eames then knelt down to his son’s level and said,

“What’s going on?”

“I’m scared. My friends have different classes. What if I don’t know anyone?”

Eames smiled softly at him and took his hands.

“I know it’s scary. I won’t tell you not to be. I’m sure you’ll know someone in your class but even if you don’t, everyone likes you. You’ll make new friends easily. You have nothing to worry about. You’re a friendly, fun, handsome little boy and someone will be drawn to you right away. And remember you still have football to sign up for and there’s still lunch and play time. You’ll be just fine. Always remember too, if you’re truly, truly unhappy, that dad and I will do our best to make it better for you, okay? We’ll talk to your school, to your principal whatever we have to make you happy.”

Edward nodded, feeling reassured.

“All we ask today, is that you at least who’s in your class.”

“Okay.”

Eames nodded and got back up, walking his eldest downstairs. In the living room. Arthur said,

“It’s a bit windy outside so light jackets on.”

Briar Rose was already in her stylish ladybug jacket and Arthur held out Edward’s grey dino hoodie that had spikes along the hood part and down his back. He smiled and put it on before they all got in the car. Phillip sat in his car seat, Edward looking out one window, Briar Rose at the other while Arthur drove. At Briar Rose’s school, Eames got out and went to open the door for his daughter and she leaned over to kiss Phillip’s pudgy cheek before she said,

“Bye Edward, tell me about school later, kay?”

“Okay. Have a good first day!”

“You too!”

“Bye daddy!”

Arthur smiled and said bye to her as she climbed out and Eames handed her oversized sunglasses as she put them on and took her father’s hand and was walked into school, fearless and proud.

Soon, it was Edward’s turn and he sighed a little when the car stopped and Arthur looked over at him.

“Do you want me or dad to walk you in?”

Edward shook his head and gathered his Batman bag as he started to open the door.

“You’ll do just fine, sprog.”

He nodded again and then after kissing Phillip on the cheek, he got out of the car. He pulled his hood over his head and put his bag on as he waved to his parents and then began to walk towards the building. Arthur and Eames watched him as Eames said,

“He’s nervous but he doesn’t have to worry about anything.”

“Of course not. He’s so charming and likable.”

“If he doesn’t like his class though, we’ll move him.”

Arthur chuckled.

“Because his principal likes us so much.”

Eames grinned.

“All the more reason it’ll be easier to move him if we had to.”

Arthur continued to laugh.


End file.
